The Unforgettable Camping Trip
by PepperminPatti
Summary: Amara. Camilla. The Doctor. Three Time Lords, together for the first time. The first installment of my seires, Daughters of Gallifrey.
1. Rain, Shine, and a Blue Police Box

_Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter. _Rain drummed on the roof of our moth-eaten tent, causing several dripping leaks. It was a rather rude awaking, know that I think about it. Cold rain water dripping on my hair, flowing down my neck. My little sister Camilla had the same problem, accept the rain dripped through her sleeping bag, making her socks soggy. Now we sit in the corner, huddled in towels, using plastic buckets to collect the rain.

"What time is it?" Camilla asks me. She had just sat there, staring at the dripping rain, just because there was nothing better to do. After all, there's only so many times you can play finger chess.

I check my watch. "It's 9:13. Dad's supposed to pick us up at 12:45." I inform her.

Camilla sighs. "Can you just call Dad and tell him to pick us up now? There's nothing to do." She questions.

"I'll try, but Dad probably forgot to charge his phone." I answer. I fumbled around in my backpack and grab it. I dial Dad's number and wait.

"_Hi, you have reached Jerry Brown. I'm not available right now, so please leave me a message after the beep."_ My father's voice iterates. After the beep, I record my message.

"Hey Dad, its Amara. Its raining cats and dogs right now, so is there any chance you can pick us up early? Thanks, bye." I say.

"Um, Amara," Camilla asks, "Why are we on this camping trip anyway?"

"Well, Mom was in California for her business trip, and since she knew that we really liked the last camping trip we all went together, she booked this one, kind of as a 'I'm home' celebration. But her flight got delayed, so she she called Dad and convinced him to let us come on our own." I tell her.

"But why would Mom book a camping trip when there's a rainstorm?" she questions.

"Well thats the thing. This storm came out of nowhere, no one predicted it" I explain. Then in an instant, the rain stops.

"Yay! The rain is gone!" Camilla cheers. "Lets go outside!"

"Woah woah woah, slow down. The ground is soaking wet outside, so get your rain boots on." I tell her. We get our boots on and get outside.

"Hey, wait a second. Something's wrong." I stomp the ground, but instead of a wet, muddy surface, rubber collides with dry dirt. "What the?"

"Amara, look over there." Camilla instructs. And I don't believe my eyes. There is someone cooking breakfast over a campfire!

"This is getting weird." I comment.

"Yea." Camilla replies." One minute it we have a thunderstorm, and the next minute its like it never happened.

" Maybe we're dreaming?" I suggest.

" Only one way to find out." Camilla says. So we pinch ourselves at the same time.

" I don't think we're dreaming." I point out. " Well, it was a stupid theory in the first place."

" Yea, it would be kinda weird if we were having the same dream." She comments." And where are you going?"

" I'm getting my video camera. I want to film this for our vlog." I inform Camilla.

" What's that noise?" Camilla asks.

" What noise?" Then I hear it. A strange, wirring sound fills the forest.

" Oh my god." Camilla says, spellbound. I can't speak. Who could when a blue police box appears in your campsite out of thin air.


	2. Introductions

My eyes can only see the blue police box. It's a navy color, and made out of wood. It has white windows that I can't see into. There's a notice in the door I try to read, but before I can, the door creaks open, and out walks a man I have never seen before.

"Hmm, now where are we?" He asks himself. The man wears a blue suit, with a red tie, and red shoes. He has brown eyes and brown hair that sticks straight up in some places. He turns and looks at us, as of he knows us. He is quite speechless as well.

Somehow, I find my voice. "Excuse me? Mr.? How are you?" My senses come back. I need to find out who the heck this man is.

He snaps out of his gaze. "I'm The Doctor." He says.

" Just 'The Doctor'?" I question.

" Yes." He answers.

Camilla finds her voice too. "I hate to be rude, but what are you doing in our campsite?"

" My TARDIS brought me here, I'm pretty sure it's broken." He explains.

" Whats a TARDIS?" Camilla asks him.

" Its a spaceship. It can travel anywhere in time and space." He tells us.

" So the police box is a spaceship thingy, and it brought you here?" I ask.

" Yes." He replies. " The only problem is I don't know where here is."

" This is the Lake Paisley camping grounds in Massachusetts." Camilla told him.

" Thank you. Now what are your names?" He asks. Normally, if a complete stranger whom I'd just met two minutes ago asked me my name, I would have run away. But I had this strange feeling that I'd met him before, so I pushed all common sense away.

" I'm Amara, and this is Camilla." I tell him

" Nice nice. Would you two like to see my TARDIS?" He asked.

" Sure." We respond, and follow him to the TARDIS. He opens the door, and we both let out a gasp.

On the outside, it looks like some dingy little british police box. But on the inside, It's a gigantic spaceship! The wall is lined with circles, the circles filled with light. Of the walls, there are structures that are the color of pretzels, and vaguely resemble teardrop shaped pill capsules. The floor in made up of glass plates, and in the center of the room is a giant cockpit structure with a giant illuminated tube on top. The cockpit itself is filled with bizarre buttons, switches, and screens. There's a beeping sound coming from the cockpit.

" What's the beeping?" I ask The Doctor.

" I don't know, but lets have a look!" He motions for us to come inside. I go up to the cockpit and find that the source of the beeping is comedy from a radar with three dots on it. The beeping has gotten louder.

"I found the source!" I tell everyone.

" Nice work Amara!" The Doctor tells me, as he pulls out a pair of glasses. " Hmm, thats strange."

" Whats going on?" Camilla asks.

" Well, this radar can detect a certain extra terrestrial species called Time Lords. I myself am a Time Lord-"

" So the radar is detecting you?" I interrupt.

" No, I was able to add a DNA sample so it doesn't do anything when it detects me." The Doctor explains.

" Well it must be detecting something, its going nuts." Camilla points out.

" Yes, thats the issue." The Doctor mumbles. He pulls out a thing from his overcoat. Its long, and silver. It kind of looks like a robot wand. There's a blue light at the end, and when The Doctor presses a button, it makes a sound. He bends down under the cockpit and starts shining the light in different places.

" Whats that?" Camilla asks.

" A sonic screwdriver." The Doctor answers.

" What does it do?" I ask.

"It can scan things, open doors, lock them, fix things, and much more." He says, continuing his work. "Oh my."

" Whats wrong?" Camilla asks him.

" Its not broken." His face has the complexity of a piece of paper.

" Isn't that a good thing?" I question.

" Yea, just very, very unlikely." He answers, and pulls a stethoscope out of his overcoat.

" Whats that for?" I ask.

" A distinct characteristic of a Time Lord is that they have two hearts." He explains. "May I?" He gestures with the stethoscope. I can take a hint.

" Oook." I replie. My heart is racing, my palms are getting sweaty. He puts the stethoscope on my chest, and listens. I see his hand shake as he moves the stethoscope to the other side of me chest. I can feel the tension pressing against me. He listens, and his eyes grow wide.


	3. The Barrier

Woah.

The Doctor does the same check on Camilla, and gets the same result. We are Time Lords. No one speaks for the longest time. The only noise is the beeping of the radar, and six hearts beating faster than light.

" Can you tell me about your history?" The Doctor asks.

" Sure," I respond. " When I was three and Camilla was one, we were found in a park. There was a study to try and find out who we were, but the only source they could come up with was three year old me. They pretty much disregarded everything I said, accept for our names and birthdates. I don't remember anything, but there's a whole document of all that stuff. After they interrogated me, they put us in foster care and we were almost immediately adopted by a really nice family. So that's pretty much it." I look down at my watch. It's only 10:38. My entire life has changed in an hour.

" Excuse me for asking, but where are the other Time Lords?" Camilla asks.

" There was a planet once, called Gallifrey. The Time Lords peacefully lived there for thousands of years. But there was a terrible war, and the planet was destroyed." The Doctor informs us.

" Were there any other Time Lord planets?" Camilla asks.

" No. Only the Time Lords away from Gallifrey survived." The Doctor tells her.

" Are we the only ones left?" Camilla asks, her bottom lip quivering.

" I'm sorry, but yes." The Doctor replies.

§

Some time later, we exit the TARDIS. It's getting to be very dry and hot. Camilla and I begin to pack up our supplies. Once we get the parts of the tent in the bag, My phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

" Amara?" My dad asks.

" Yea, what is it?" I respond.

" Witch campsite are you at again?" My Dad asks. Typical.

"We're at 173" I inform him.

" Are you sure?" He questions.

" Yea, I'm looking at the sign right now." I tell him.

" There is no 173" He tells me.

" Are you sure?" I question.

" I see 172, then right next to it I see 174." He informs me.

" Dad, the odd numbers are on the other side of the path, I can see you now." I tell him.

" Ok, I'm turning around." He tells me. " Amara, get you sister and get out of that campsite."

" Dad, Its ok, I can explain the police box and the man in the overcoat." I tell him.

" I didn't notice that, now I'm coming in." He tells me. I hang up, because I can see him, so I walk right on over. Dad goes to walk in, but he hits the air like its a brick wall!

" DOCTOR! Camilla!" I scream. My Dad is stuck in an invisible wall! I put My hand up and I feel a cool, bubble like fluid. My hand search all around, looking for a opening.

" Amara! Stop touching the barrier its only going to make it smaller!" The Doctor tells me. My Dad says something, but I can't hear it. Suddenly, the barrier pushes me back. Then my Dad leaves, only to come back with a shovel.

I can see The Doctor's eyes, full of fear, as he tries his hardest to prevent what my father is going to try to do. Dad brings back the shovel and hits the barrier hard.

The barrier still stand, and a frightening new development begins. Hexagonal plates that make up the barrier become visible, and begin to block out the light!

" GET IN THE TARDIS!" The Doctor yells. We don't have to be asked twice, and we all run to the TARDIS. The Doctor opens the door and we quickly get inside. Once the Doctor has reached the cockpit, we're off.


	4. The Doctor's Daughters

" So, where exactly were you two planning to go once you left the campsite?" The Doctor asks us. The TARDIS is parked in an alleyway.

" The plan was that Dad was going to get us at 12:45, bring us home to drop of our stuff, then go to the airport to get our Mom." Camilla explains.

" What time did you need to meet your mother?" The Doctor inquiries.

" 3:30." I tell him.

"Well, its 3:00 right now, so lets head to the airport." The Doctor suggests.

"Good Idea." Camilla tells him.

?

We sit in the waiting area the airport designed for non-passengers. I fiddle with my braid, thinking about what just happened. I look next to me, and the Doctor's eyes are vacant. He mindlessly sticks his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand up. His eyes are like Camilla's, the same chocolatey brown.

" Doctor?" Camilla asks.

" Yes?' He replies, snapping out of his gaze.

" Do you know where our Dad is?" Camilla quizzes. Oh my god. I haven't even thought about him!

" I have no idea." He respons.

" Wait!" I exclaim. " I can call him! I put my phone in my pocket before we left!" I grab my phone and enter Dad's number faster than lighting.

" Hello?" His voice answers.

" DAD!" I replie. He's ok! I see Camilla, curled up in a ball, with the biggest beam across her face.

" Amara!" I hear his joy radiat through. " Are you alright? Where are you?"

" We're at the airport, and yes, we're fine." I replie.

" Great. I'll drive over now. See you later sweetheart." He tells me, then hangs up.

" That will make things easier." The Doctor says to himself.

" Make what easier?" I inquire.

" I wouldn't have to break the news twice." He tells me. I was also thinking in how best to tell Mom and Dad that their daughters are extra terrestrial.

?

My eyes are drawn to the door. Mom's flight got in a few minutes ago, she should be arriving any minute. And to my relief, she is the next one to open the door.

" MOM!" Camilla and I scream running toward her.

" Girls!" She exclaimed, hugging us. "I missed you so much." She looks around. " Where's your father?" She questions, concerned.

" He's on his way." I tell her.

" The how did you two get here?" She inquires.

" The Doctor gave us a ride." Camilla says, gesturing to him. My mother gives him the biggest stare.

" Who are you?" She asks him, storms forming in her eyes. " And why do you think you have the right to bus my children to an airport!?"

" I'm The Doctor, and I have everything under control." He replies.

" No. Who are you really?" Mom questions.

" Mom!" I tell her. "Trust him."

" Amara, he's a stranger." Mom tells me.

" Mom! Listen to me!" I yell. " Look at his eyes!"

" Young lady! Amara so help me!" Mom threatens.

" JUST LOOK!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

" FINE!' Mom yells back. But even though she scared the begbies out of me, I don't care, because as soon as she looks, she sees what I want her to see. " Doctor, do you know my daughters?"

" I just met them today, why?" He asks.

" Than why do you have the same eyes as my youngest daughter?" She quizzes. The doctor looks in Camilla's eyes.

" It cant be." He mumbles.

" What can't be?" I ask.

" I need to tell your family something." The Doctor says.

" Do we have to wait for Dad?" I ask.

" Yes." Mom and the Doctor say simultaneously.

?

It takes Dad 25 minutes to get to the waiting room. When he does, Mom goes up to him, and whispers in his ear. Then they come and sit next to Camilla and I. The Doctor moves to a seat across from us.

" I said I needed to tell you something." He starts. " A long, long, time ago, there was a planet called Gallifrey. It was home to an extraterrestrial species, Time Lords. I myself am one. I lived on Gallifrey, and I had family, two daughters. When my eldest was two, another species called Daleks declared the time war. At this time, my youngest had just been born.

" The Time War was deadly. Homes were destroyed, cities were incinerated, and Time Lords were killed, including my wife. I knew I needed my children away from Gallifrey. So I made plans to move into my TARDIS. I was extremely protective of my daughters, I never let them out if my sight. Bit there was one moment when I wasn't looking, and when I looked back. They were gone."

" That's awful." Mom replies. "What were their names?" The Doctor takes a deep breath.

" Amara and Camilla." The entire room goes quiet.


	5. A Mother's Farewell

For the second time today, my life is flipped upside down. The Doctor of my father! I begin to think back to when I read the case file that contained by interview with the police when I was first found. In the case file, three-year old me had talked about fire and the robots. I close my eyes.

The red sky was filled with the cries of dying Time Lords. A young child runs behind her father, holding his hand. In his other hand he holds his other daughter. Behind them, the house the just ran out of explodes. " MARYA!" The father screams.

I open my eyes, and shake my head. The vision fades. I look around the dingy waiting room. It's not fancy, and just a smaller version of your average airport seating in a beige room with glass double doors. My Parents and the Doctor are speaking in the corner, quietly, so Camilla and I wouldn't hear. Camilla is in the seat next to me, again curled up in a ball. Instead of beaming, she is rocking back in forth. The bottom of my braid is so tangled that its going to take a chainsaw to work out the knot created by my nervous fingers.

" Girls," My Mother calls. " We need to discuss something with you." We silently walk over to our Dad and The Doctor.

" As you know, The Doctor is your biological father, and the last of your species," Our father tells us, his voice shaking. " He personally knows more about Time Lords than anyone in the universe.

"So, we thought it would would be a good idea for you two to spend some more time with him." My Mother finished.

" But we don't want to enforce him on your lives." My father continues.

" So we're going to let to go with The Doctor when you deem yourselfs ready." My mother tells us.

" So," The Doctor begins. " Would you two like to travel with me?"

This is happening too fast. Just this morning, I was a normal girl with a bad tent and a lot of rain. Now I'm a Time Lord and am being asked to leave my life behind. I know that I must go with The Doctor sooner or later. He can teach me things that my parents don't even know exist. He has a box that can travel anywhere in the universe. I could be free.

" Doctor." I say, in a weak voice. " Yes."

" I'll come to." Camilla repates.

Back at home, Camilla and I pack for our new home.

" Thank you." Camilla tells me.

" Why?" I ask.

" For speaking first." She replies.

Camilla and I stand in front of TARDIS with our suitcases. Our parents stand next to us. The Doctor was going to invite us in once our rooms were ready. We all stand quietly. My Mom motions me to flow her. We go into her room, where she takes a necklace out of her jewelry box.

" Amara, on the day they found you, you were wearing this necklace. I was going to give it to you in your 18th birthday, but I believe you are really for it now." My mother hands me the necklace. It has a shining, thin, silver chain, and on it is a large sparkling green diamond, encased in a glittering silver circle.

" Thank you Mom." I whisper as I put it on, tears flowing down my cheeks. I hug her. " Good bye." We walk out in silence. Once we get back to the TARDIS, The Doctor is waiting for me.

" You girls ready?" He asks, with a smile on his face.

" Lets do this thing." I say, as I walk into the TARDIS, leaving my life behind.


	6. Hi

To read the rest of Amara and Camilla's story(s), go to Daugters of Galifrey Volume One


End file.
